


Detention

by sungiee



Category: K-12 (Movie 2019), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), inspired by detention mv, witch!jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungiee/pseuds/sungiee
Summary: Just like every other day, Jeongin has Detention.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 13





	Detention

Just like any other day Jeongin had detention. You maybe ask yourself now why. It's because he thinks differently, talks differently. He is just different. The school he goes to, k12, doesn't like his behavior so they send him to detention every day where he gets shots that manipulate his inner self to act 'normal'.

But who had the idea for this glorious school system? It was Mr bang himself, a rich married man. He also has a son, which resembles the beauty of the Bang family perfectly. He looks good, no scratch that, he looks godly. The bang genes are for sure something else.

So now coming to the story. How could have these 2 different Personas met? It's a short story.

It began on a normal Monday afternoon when two security guards dragged Jeongin into the Detention room. They seated the boy on a chair and strapped his wrists to the table. He didn't even try to resist anymore, it would just hurt more.  
Soon after they were done a teacher came to him and gave him a shot of this weird formula.   
Jeongin gulped. Even tho it was already a routine he still scared needles for his life. He tried to dodge the needle, but with no luck. Soon his mind got hazy and he just sat there, looking at nothing. Not having the power to focus. Just doing what he was told to do, nothing else. 

2 hours later he still as in this fever dream mind state, but it was getting better. Soon he had gotten completely back into his mind. So what now? 

Jeongin was a shy boy, always sitting in the back of the classes, rarely talking - but when he talks...damn you better run for your life.   
But, in the end, he is still shy, so he never tried to do this one spell. But today was different, he got a big confidence boost from his friend, Felix. 

So he focused on one point of the Room and used his magic. His goal was to take over Chan's body for a few minutes so he can free him. Sounds easy right? 

-

On the other side of the school, Chan was sitting in his father's office looking at different files of the school's students. He was about to open the next one when he suddenly got a headache. His mind went foggy, the pupils of his eyes gone, only black. 

Not being used to be in someone else's body Jeongin had some problems at the beginning but he slowly got it to work. So there he was, no Chan was, walking to the Detention Room and opening the Door.

The Teacher luckily was talking with someone on the phone so Chan could take out Jeongin without getting any attention from the teacher. 

He loosed the straps and guided the younger boy out of the Room. They got a few weird looks from students but Jeongin just ignored them and continued to lead himself and Chan out of the school.   
Once they were out of the school, somewhere where no one could see them, Jeongin broke the spell, and Chans body fell lifeless to the ground.   
The younger sighed but lifted the older taking him to his house.

"I hope Felix has done food for a person extra"


End file.
